Hogwarts Needs You
by Dreamer Marie
Summary: A lonely Minerva McGonagall thinks about Hogwarts without Dumbledore, finding her new responsibilities almost unbearable. Can she handle it, and keep her sanity?
1. Default Chapter

I've always wondered how Professor McGonagall felt after Professor Dumbledore had to leave due to Umbridge's meddling and "Dumbledore's Army." in Book 5. It was such a huge responsibility on her shoulders. Please review, and tell me how I did, and how you think she felt. Sturdy, irascible, immovable, and irreplaceable McGonagall...Was she as scared as the rest of them? These are her thoughts on the matter. Enjoy!  
  
"He will not be single-handed!"  
"Oh yes, he will, Minerva! Hogwarts needs you!"  
  
Oh, Albus, why did I listen? I should have helped you win the school back that night that the D.A. was discovered.  
  
But then, I've always listened to you, and never once have I disobeyed a direct order from you.  
  
Now I'm making excuses, aren't I? I should have helped you. Perhaps the truth was that I, Minerva McGonagall, was afraid. Oh, I know that you've never been found lacking in the area of self-defense. I know you would never let me be injured, or any other innocent. I suppose I didn't want to cross the line, and break any laws. I know it was for the greater good, I do. But I never considered that. In a moment of truth, I made the wrong decision. You were able to cope well enough on your own, and I wouldn't say it could have gone any other way, given your strength. But what if it had gone wrong?  
  
Hogwarts needs me, you said? I won't deny that I have many powers, or that I am an excellent witch. But I find myself facing seemingly insurmountable odds. Without you. I must confess that your presence has always made me feel more secure. You know I have never fought alone. Oh, yes, the incident with the Chamber of Secrets...but at least then I had allies in the Ministry. Now I'm fighting a war on two fronts, and I have a precious few comrades, all of whom I can't openly associate with.  
  
The staff begins to lose faith, Albus. Oh, they do try to be brave, of course, but I see those downcast looks they've been wearing since Dolores Umbridge cast you out of your own school. I don't know how long they'll last, what with inspections and of course, the constant annoyance that surfaces from the new laws being passed. If not for their sense of duty, and their attachment to the school, many would be gone by now. But then, you've always had a good eye for dedicated employees, and Hgwarts has that effect on so many teachers.  
  
I feel so alone. Of course, that's silliness, as there are many other staff members and certain students who clearly advocate our cause. In our own way, we continue to defy the Ministry, but it seems such a small way of showing our distaste of the whole matter. I just can't help but to feel alone, even though I shouldn't.  
  
I know my duties now. I must protect the students and the staff as best I can. And so I shall. But, Albus, Hogwarts needs you, too. 


	2. Face to Face with the Rising Dark

First of all, I'd like to thank my three reviewers:  
The Silver Witch: Who can stand Umbridge? I felt so sorry for McGonagall, that's really what inspired that story. I can't imagine being in her position. Thanks for the review, it made me so happy to know that you enjoyed and related to my story. Drop me a review again, please!!  
  
LinZE: Thanks for the review. I'm glad the story touched you--that's one of the nicest reviews I've ever had. READERS!! Check out LinZE's stories. She, too, has done some on McGonagall, so if you're interested, please take a look at them.  
  
bballman327: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Please review, everyone!! It's so helpful, and I love getting reviews. Suggestions, comments, anything is welcome, as well as ideas for possible future chapters. I promise to try to respond to any reviews I get. Sorry the updating took so long, it was going to be a one-shot and then I was inspired again. Keep the reviews coming!!!!!  
  
It's been two weeks since you left, Albus. As I said before, I am extremely proud of most of our staff and students. They have done little things to keep their spirits up. Of course, none of us will forget the fireworks fiasco, perpetrated by George and Fred Weasley. Who else? I must say that the two of them have gone beyond all limits to make Dolores Umbridge miserable. And for the first time, I approve of their mischief making, and encourage it. I know what you must be thinking, I, Minerva McGonagall, encouraging rule-breaking. But then you must know, these are exceptional times.  
  
Yes, it seems that everyone has done their best to discourage Umbridge. Yet they seem such quaint things in the face of such great danger. I mean to say, You-Know-Who has returned and he is a constant threat to the safety of my students. To the safety of our students. What if he comes to Hogwarts, Albus, despite all our spells and enchantments and protections? What do we do then? It is true enough that you have always surrounded yourself with capable teachers (excepting Lockhart, naturally) but can we face him without you? We may hold our own against him.yet I find myself in doubt. What if we are not strong enough? How many students would die? Would indeed any of them survive? These are the thoughts that haunt my dreams each night. I can hardly sleep some nights, and so I have had Poppy make me some of her excellent dreamless sleep potions. And I fear to go to sleep; I fear what might happen the moment I let down my guard. It helps a little to know that I have had a lookout posted every night, one of the teachers. I have gone to great pains to hide this from Umbridge. I shudder to think what might happen should I, too, be fired.  
  
You always scolded me for getting on her bad side. I cannot say that I have completely stopped on that score. Perhaps I have made it worse. But I will not say I have not enjoyed it. I have also watched as most of the teachers, myself included, have tried to lift Harry's spirits, to no avail. Yet his friends may be the deciding factor in whether he will be happy or not. They have always shown great loyalty towards him. They respect him, follow his lead, much as I once did as the friend of another child of the same age. His name, as you know, was Albus Dumbledore, and though he led me into much mischief, he never once let me down or let me get hurt. Now that boy is an old man, as I am an old woman. Together we might have had a shot, but I wonder if I have the same shot all alone. I pray that I do, as much as I pray that I am not entirely without him. For if I am, then my list of allies has grown even shorter, which is a worrisome development. Am I on my own? Can it be that my companion of old has gone?  
  
I shall be strong, as I have already vowed. But if Hogwarts needs you, oh, Albus.so do I.  
  
Please review!!!!!!! 


	3. A Glorious Day

First and Foremost to My Reviewers:  
  
Pheonix-Fawkes-- Thanks for reading--you have some great ideas, and I'll definitely be putting some humor in soon...  
  
Jestana-- You are a lifesaver!!!! Thanks for the words of encouragement! I love the idea of the stunning part...will definitely appear soon in my fic!  
  
Now to everyone else: I'm so sorry I haven't updated soon. This chapter is replacing the Author's note, because they are now illegal. Sorry about leaving it up for so long. Now, enjoy what I'm hoping is a much longer chapter--and REVIEW!  
  
******************  
  
It's that time of year again...Career Advice. The time of year when we listen to our students tell us that they wish to be rock stars or circus clowns with straight faces. But I do love to see what some of the more-- sensible--students have to say about their futures. Young Harry doesn't seem to have a career based on punctuality, because he was late for his meeting, even though it was during Divination, a class any student in their right mind would want to miss. Quite unfortunately, Umbrige decided to sit in on most of the meetings. You'd be pleased, Albus--Harry wants to be an Auror. I was pleased, at any rate.  
  
However, even as I discussed the high requirements with Harry, I saw his face fall. It's a difficult job to land and to keep, what with the difficult training both magically, mentally and physically. Both you and I know that he could do it, though. He needs a little bit of work in Charms, and a lot of work in both Transfiguration and Potions. I kept my temper throughout the interview, even though that woman interrupted at least a thousand times.  
  
Well, actually, I didn't keep my temper. Not in the least.  
  
But that's another story entirely. The woman thinks I want you as Minister of Magic, so that I can have her job and be headmistress. The former is undeniable, but the latter charges are most certainly not! I would never take a position that she ever held in my life.  
  
Not too long after that fateful meeting, possibly the biggest smile that has ever graced my face appeared. You guessed it...The Weasley Twins. For no apparent reason other than to upset Umbrige (as if that's not reason enough) they turned a hallway into a swamp!  
  
I wish you had been there. Fred and George Weasley have undoubtedly caused more trouble than any students, but I do have a soft spot for them. Ever since their first year, when they accidentally tore down all the tapestries in the Great Hall during the end of year feast I've held a special place in my heart for them. Who knows? Perhaps it wasn't an accident, for the banner were in Slytherin colors that year, if you recall, and nearly all of them fell over the Slytherin table. However could that have happened? And how on earth did the tapestries turn every Slytherin green and silver? A question for the ages, no doubt.  
  
I had never been prouder of them, as they stood fearlessly before Umbrige, turning her threats into a joke. And as they flew out, supremely glorious, on their newly freed brooms, I was hard put to stop myself from applauding along with everyone else.  
  
For a bright, shining moment, the troublemaking twins reminded me so much of a younger you, Albus. They had the same youthful spark and arrogance, the very same glint of good humor in their eyes. But most of all they had the same thirst for justice that you had. Only you kept yours inside, tempered by your reason and logic. I believe this final act of bravery shows how very loyal they are to our cause. It is a very strange world, indeed, when the antics of two childish miscreants turn into the noble acts of two young men. 


	4. The Most Important Thing

Sorry it's been so long, guys. I hope no one gave up on my fic. :) . I hope you're all having a great summer--hopefully I'll be able to wrap up this fic soon. I'm now beta-ing for "Cutegirl612", so I want everyone to go and check out her story, "Harry Potter and The Golden Amulet." She's one of the few writers out there who can create a non-Mary-Sue original character, and she's got an excellent fic. Which brings me to my next request--if you need a beta, I am available to do that. Just email me at DreamerMarie07yahoo.com. I'd be glad to help you out, and so far, I haven't had any complaints :) . Special thanks to Jestana for helping me to catch my mistake (it said 'at least four stunners,' but I'll go with four anyway). Hope you enjoy it, and Happy Summer!!!

Hogwarts Duo---Hugs and Kisses?? Hmmm...if only I could tell you....Keep Reading, Find Out, Tell Me What You Think...it's pretty simple. Thanks alot!!  
  
Liz O'Brien-Thanks a bunch!

  
  
Yet again, I find myself alone in my office. I miss our nightly chess games, Albus. They were often the only thing I had to look forward to in my day. Well, more than often. Mostly.  
  
I hear something. It sounds like shouting--almost like a fight. I'm too old for this.  
  
It's Hagrid. I'm running as fast as I can, and never have I wished more for your help. There are so many wizards. Hagrid can't take them all.  
  
"How dare you!" I scream so loudly that the words rip my throat. "How dare you!" I shout again, my voice a shrill screech. "Leave him alone! Alone, I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such--" Red light rushes towards me from all directions-- no time to dodge. White hot pain--curtains are folding over my vision...

"Headmaster!" Poppy's shocked voice rings in my ears. "What are you doing here? You must leave at once, Umbridge will catch you--"  
  
I don't have time for it. I place my hand firmly over her mouth, and ask in a whisper, "Where's Minerva, Poppy?"  
  
"Oh, Albus," she whispers, eyes filling with tears. "She's at St. Mungo's. They don't know if she'll be all right..." her voice ran off.  
  
Somehow, I resist the urge to sprint to St. Mungo's. I want nothing more than to be at your side, than to know that you're well. But I can almost hear your voice in my head, Minerva, snapping, "Good Lord, Albus, you can't solve a problem if you don't know what it is!"  
  
"What happened?" I ask urgently, forgetting to whisper as I grasp her shoulders firmly, searching her eyes for information.  
  
"It was Hagrid--he was trying to fight off the Ministry when they tried to take him away to Azkaban. Minerva rushed out to help him, and they stunned her. Four times in the chest," Poppy finishes worriedly. "They took her to St. Mungo's...there was nothing I could do." I feel her tears dampen my robes as I pull her to me swiftly for a moment. I know this is what she expects of me; to hold her and to comfort her. But right now I have no comfort to spare.  
  
"Poppy," I say, my voice strangely aloof. "I'm going. Whatever happens, make sure Hogwarts is safe."  
  
"Can't you disguise yourself?"  
  
"Of course. But if it goes wrong..." Her fear is obvious. "If something happens--above all, protect Hogwarts." I am sorry to lay this on her. Professors Snape, Flitwick, Firenze...so many others loyal to Hogwarts. If they can stay together, Minerva, Hogwarts may become the last fortress standing against the great evils brewing in the world.  
  
I stride out of the hospital wing, out of my school. And my concern for Hogwarts, for the first time, is outweighed.  
  
At this moment in time, you are what matters the most.  
  
As it always should have been.... 


	5. I've Never Felt So Old

Well, I'm updating once again. I've put a little humor in this chapter--I feel like it's been too depressing :) . I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jestana--The book said "no less than four stunners" but I changed it to four, you'll notice :). Thanks so much for the help--I love your stories, and I'm sooo glad you liked mine.  
  
Mugglemin--Glad you liked it, and here's more :) .  
  
HogwartsDuo--Thanks so much. Tell you the ending? I'm appalled you even dare to suggest it!!  
  
Bookwmnjan--I thought so. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Catwoman99--Well, they're sort of together in this chapter...no matter that one of them can't talk....  
  
Cutegirl612--I'm so glad you liked it!!! Your story's coming so great, too, and I hope my mention of your story in chap. 4 will get you more readers!!! And thanks for the ego boost--I may not be the best beta ever, but I do try :) !!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------  
  
You've never looked so pale, Minerva. I can't help but gasp as I take your hand...it's so cold. The healer hurries over, looking rather angry.  
  
"I must ask you to be quiet, sir!" she snaps at me. I turn to her, and she suddenly stammers, "Unless, of course, you don't want to be quiet. In which case, you can not be quiet. If that's what you want," she says quickly, trying to bat her eyelashes at me, and looking more as if she has a nervous twitch. She's a young and pretty woman, and in my disguise, I look somewhat like a brown-haired Gilderoy Lockhart. A sigh escapes me as I realize that she's probably smitten with me. A poor choice of disguises, perhaps.  
  
"That's quite all right," I say, somewhat glad for the brief humor she had brought me. You would have said I looked ridiculous, and that I shouldn't always try to bring so much attention to myself. But it is good to look young again. But a glance at you brings me sharply back to reality. "Do you know what her status is?" I ask.  
  
"Is she your grandmother?" the healer-witch asks sympathetically, placing a shaky hand on my shoulder by way of comfort. I wish more than ever that you were awake and well to hear this.  
  
"No." I say shortly. "Do you know if she'll be all right?"  
  
"I think it's really sweet that you're so concerned. Our elderly--"  
  
"Healer...Williams!" I snap, looking at her badge quickly. "Will Professor McGonagall live?" I ask, my voice rising with every word.  
  
"Her?" she asks, gesturing carelessly towards your bed. "Most likely. She won't walk without a cane for while, and we weren't sure if she'd be all right at first--four Stunners to the chest, and she's practically a relic!" I almost laugh in my relief, before realizing that I am even older than you.  
  
"Most likely?" I ask, suddenly, her choice of words having hit me. Most likely...I grasp your hand tightly.  
  
"Well, she's stayed unconscious for much longer than most patients do, hasn't she? And if she stays unconscious for another, oh, twenty-four hours, then she may be worse off then we know right now," she explains, flashing me a bright smile as she finishes.  
  
"How much worse off?" I say, immediately.  
  
"Hard to say, really. But generally speaking, people who are Stunned repeatedly have two immediate after-effects. These are unconsciousness and seizures. People who are left unconscious for a longer time are more likely to have seizures. Seizures may not kill, and in this case, they won't be a life-long problem. But to have even just one or two can be dangerous." She stops here.  
  
"Why?" I ask, feeling numb.  
  
"Because the person having a one can 'forget' to breathe. And without air, parts of the brain can die. You can't project which parts these will be, but they commonly leave a victim paralyzed or with a speech impediment."  
  
"And how likely is this to happen? My tounge stumbles over the words in my anxiousness.  
  
"The longer she stays like that, the more likely it is," she says. I collapse into the chair beside your bed. Healer Williams pats my hand gently.  
  
"Is there something I might get you, sir?" she asks, and I am sure she doesn't always take this much time with visitors.  
  
"No," I say hoarsely. She could never deliver a replacement for you. I bring your hand to my lips, shutting my eyes tightly.  
  
How could I have left you, all alone? You know mean the world to me, don't you? I can't imagine Hogwarts without you. You've always been there, my oldest and steadiest friend. And I allowed your safety to be compromised. How could I have done that? I will never forgive myself if you're not all right.  
  
I've never felt so old. 


End file.
